Alone on a Friday Night
by starsblazing
Summary: Ficlet, First Kiss Prompt, My take in it anyway.


**A/N: So it's been awhile, so bear with me. Thanks to my lovely beta Rachel aka RachelJennings on here for looking this over. First Kiss Prompt over on tumblr. Here's my take of it. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take_

It was after the battle that Emma found her self walking alone in Storybrooke, she suffered much a shock, she had just witnessed a gruesome death of a hated enemy. Cora found herself dying in the arms of her daughter as the dust remains within the confines of Regina's hands.

"_I'm sorry Mother, but I cannot let you take away anyone's happiness, including mine." _

Those words were haunting Emma. She had seen Regina tearing up and grasping her mother's body with Gold - no, Rumpelstiltskin - not to be found.

Emma made her self turn around and walking away, not looking back.

_Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night_

She walked down the street in a trance brought on by shock and thought back to what Rumpelstiltskin revealed to her just before the battle. He revealed the true nature of finding his son.

He bartered everything to make sure that she met up with Bae. It was not by mistake that they met; he admitted that he'd planned for his son to meet with her, and for them to produce a child that would send her back to Storybrooke.

Nothing was a coincidence; it was Rumple's plan all along, but it had failed to bring _his_ son to the town. August turned the tables because of Neal's troubled past – it wasn't good for Emma to be around him.

It wrecked Rumple's plan to bring his son back, and he wasn't amused to see that his son didn't come along with Emma when she returned to Storybrooke.

_Tried to take what I could get__  
__Scared that I couldn't find_

Hook wasn't going to be part of this particular battle. As much as he wanted his crocodile to suffer, he knew better than to go into a battle with magic.

He surveyed his ship, making sure it was in spit-spot shape. The cloudy night filled the air with moisture, yet the water was calm as it slowly rocked his ship back and forth.

It was somewhat of a comfort for him. The air wasn't thick like before; the evil aura that once was there was now gone. Cora was gone, and he would be lying if he said he felt grief towards the witch.

She lost –failed - and he did _not_ feel sorry for her. He sniffed with content and felt particularly pleased.

He looked around when, suddenly, a light appeared at the pier. He reached within his coat to retrieve his 'scope to get a closer look at what was at the dock.

A soft smile flickered on his face, and he felt a bit of relief. Oh, he would have fun with this.

_Lost but now I am found  
I can see but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child_

Emma had no idea why she was at the docks in the first place, she felt so lost and scared. She was still in shock. The sound of a thump nearly shocked her out of her reverie; something- no, some_one _landed in front of her.

"You appear to be lost, I see." She looked towards the direction the sound came from to find Hook smirking a few feet away from her. He seemed to be smug with his arms crossed - ready for that fiery spirit of hers.

But he found no trace of it when he noticed the look on her face.

"Emma?" his voice was closer then, she realized when she looked up.

He looked concerned. "Are you alright, love?" He inched closer to her.

Her eyes were flitting around, looking everywhere but his face. She shook her head. "No... I don't think so." The unshed tears appeared suddenly, streaming down her cheeks as she finally felt her shock dissipate.

She gasped hard trying to calm her sobbing, but no to no avail; she felt her knees go weak, and she nearly fell against the docks.

Unexpectedly, she felt arms wrap around her, trying to hold her still.

"Emma?" She looked up towards the face of the pirate, and was surprised to find his look filled with concern and endearment instead of pity.

_Come and take a walk on the wild side__  
__Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain__  
__You like your girls insane_

She breathed in a sigh of relief, feeling a little bit comfortable within the arms of the pirate. She gazed into Hook's eyes, wondering what made them so blue that they glowed.

Something sparked in her then - a shock. It must have been the air - so close to rain that a storm was approaching.

But something told her to inch closer to Hoo- no, Killian's face. He came closer to her, as well, breathing in her air. His breath smelled of rum and spice. She tilted her chin up and held a small smile, tears brimming down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" His voice was deep and hoarse with lust. He looked down at her lips and he licked his own.

"Trust me." was all she said as she ate his response.

Their lips met gently, and he made a move to open her mouth when lightning crashed in the air. Rain started to fall. Their lips moved in a more passionate fervor as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He suddenly tasted the salt of her tears and was about to stop when she grabbed the lapels of his coat to keep going. Rain was pouring down on them, and the air nearly chilled their fever faces.

She needed this to confirm what was going on in her head. He was the one for her. And as much as he didn't know, he need this too.

_Fin._


End file.
